Ninja Dream
by lightdragon1987
Summary: Au, With help from the chatacters in XXX Holic. Sage is transported to the Naruto world. She meets the characters from her favorite mangaanime and finds out that some of them know her, but how is this possible? Read and review!rating may change.
1. traveling

I do not own any of the characters in Naruto or XXX Holic. Please do not sue me for I'm broke. I only have a dollar and you can't have it, cause I need it for the bus. :P Also, this is in first person, not a "you're in the story" fic. Just wanted to make that clear.  
  
It was weird. Here I am, at the anime convention, dressed as Sakura from Naruto and yet I'm buying a replica of Sakura's star necklace. Sakura from CardCaptor Sakura. Weird. Maybe I'm just weird for finding that weird. That could be it. Now that looks like a very interesting booth, I thought to myself as I walked over. The booth was run by two people dressed up as Kiminrio Watanuki and Yuko Ichinhara from XXX Holic. A great manga by the way. As I reach the booth, I get an odd feeling. No one else is looking at this booth. Which is odd in it's self, after all, this is an anime convention. Someone other then me would have noticed this booth. They might even think it's a gift from god. I wouldn't put it past some of these people. It takes me a minute to realize Yuko is speaking to me.  
"Welcome to our shop."  
"A shop that grants wishes?" I ask sarcastically, but I notice once again how everyone continues to walk by. Weird.  
"Yes." She replies just as seriously as before. I feel a certain dread coming on. "No need to worry. This is all a part of hitsuzen. I'm correct in assuming you know what that means?"  
I find I can only nod and dumbly repeat the definition that I've for some reason committed to memory. "Hitsuzen, a naturally foreordained event. A state in which other outcomes are impossible. A result which can only be obtained by a single causality, and other causalities would necessarily create different results."  
"Then you know I can grant your wish with a payment of something of great value." Yuko states.  
"But you don't know what my wish is." I reply. "You don't know anything about me."  
"Oh, but I do." She says with a smile growing on her face. This cannot be a good sign. "I know that you truly believe that other dimensions exist, that magic is a real force in our world. I know that you feel hitsuzen is real to an extent. I'm also aware that you are uncomfortable in this dimension. That you don't belong here."  
I stared at her. She was right of course. I really do believe in all the things she said. So what do I say? I know what she's going to ask next and I'm afraid, not of the question, but of the answer.  
"You have a wish, and I can grant it. Do you want me to grant your wish?" There it was, the question that would change my life.  
"Yes, I wish to have it granted." I find myself answering.  
"Now for your payment. Your wish comes at a high price." She looks at me deeply and I start to think this could have been a mistake, but I know better than to try to talk myself out of it. "I'll take your favorite book."  
"My favorite book?" I ask as I look into my backpack for the book she is referring to. I never go anywhere without it. Even though I've read it a thousand times, I never grow tried of it. I find the book and take it out. It's a little dog eared, but still in good condition. I hate having ruined books. It's the second book in a series, but it's my favorite one. The Subtle Knife by Philip Pullman. I hold it out to her. I feel sad that I have to give it away. I'll miss it greatly, even if I bought another copy it wouldn't be the same, for one thing, they don't make it with this cover anymore. I'll miss it but it's worth it for my wish to come true.  
"Watanuki?" Yuko asks him as she takes my book from me.  
"Yes."  
"Will you bring me that box?" she asks pointing to a box at the corner of the booth. He mumbles something as he goes to get it.  
"You'll take good care of my book, right?" I ask. I couldn't help it really.  
"Of course, it's a treasure." She says with a smile.  
"Thank you." I say and smile back.  
"Here's your box." Watanuki states setting it down.  
Yuko opens the box and takes out a black kitten. "This is your guide, Artemis." The black kitten looked up at the sound of her name, her bright green eyes full of intelligence.  
"Hello." Artemis says. Now that is a shock, lucky for me I've seen so much anime that this doesn't completely freak me out. Completely being the key word in that sentence.  
"Nice to me you." I said as calmly as I could. "I'm Sage." As I pick up the kitten I feel a warm glow surround us. The sound of waves fill my ears, but I manage to hear Watanuki ask Yuko what my wish was.  
"To go to a dimension she truly belongs in." was the answer.  
  
Tell me what you think. Review, please, I like reviews! 


	2. Who am I?

Okay when no one reviewed this I thought I would let it just be a one shot, but 13thShadowknight and my friend Jessica liked it and I had chapters written for it so I decided to update. Hope you like it and it was worth the wait. Oh this is slight Au.

The light grew brighter until I could no longer see. Then as it began to slowly fade and my vision returned I found my self falling. Artemis jumps out of my arms and I fall into a stream. JOY! I glare at the kitten as she starts to laugh at me. "Oh, very funny, now you mind telling me where we are?"

"Don't you know? It's your wish after all."

"I wished for a dimension I truly belong in, how, am I supposed to know which one that is!" I demanded a tad pissed as I climbed out of the stream, ringing out my costume.

"We are in the same dimension as that of the anime Naruto." Artemis explains in a bored tone. I feel my mouth drop open. I've read the manga and seen the anime; in fact it's become one of my favorites. Yet I'm not that far into the series. I have no idea how it ends, what if they're past what I know or before the manga even starts? I may have no idea what's going on!

My eyes scan the surrounding area making sure I'm in fact in the Naruto world. I can see trees all around me, and then I notice the mountain with carved faces on it. My first thought is Mount Rushmore, of course that's wrong it's really Hokage Mountain. I can tell now that I've looked at it properly. "No way…"

I look towards the base of the mountain and do in fact see a village. "Konoharmaru…this can't be real."

"It's real." Artemis corrects me.

"What do I look like, Hitome? I must be dreaming." I tell her. I mean really, a kitten is telling me I'm not dreaming. Like I'm going to believe the talking cat! At that point said talking cat scratched me. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"To prove this isn't a dream." The kitten said with an even look, "Now are you going to listen to me?"

"Alright, no reason to get hissy." I glare at her.

"Good now we can't go into the village with you looking like Sakura, well have to make alterations to your costume. Do you have anything?"

I take off my backpack and look threw it. I have : a sewing kit, a blue blanket with kanji and a dragon on it, manga, DVDs, a note book with stories I wrote, pens, pencils, gothic gloves, a longer pair of exercise pants and last but not least a cell phone. Hey, the cell phone, I wonder if it works.

I take out the phone and dial my home number, ignoring the know it all kitten asking what I'm doing. One would think it was clear.

After two rings the operator picks up, "We're sorry the number you've dialed is not available in this dimension. If you feel you've reached this message in error your only kidding your self and please don't try again." That's when it hung up on me. I find I can only stare at the phone in disbelieve.

"Okay that was messed up." I finally manage to say.

"I could have told you that wouldn't work." Artemis informs me.

"You know you a kitten you're a bundle of information that comes too little too late."

"It wouldn't be late if paid attention."

"Gee thanks." I sarcastically comment as I take out the sewing kit and blanket. I hate having to cut up the blanket but the brat cat had a point, I couldn't go around looking like Sakura. I cut out the elemental symbols that are written in Kanji in the corners of the blanket. Around each symbol I cut it into the appropriate shape. Fire a flame, water a drop, and wind a feather, earth a leaf. I also cut the dragon out. I then took out a pen and made the patches look more like they were supposed to.

"Artemis, keep a look out as I get these on."

"Sure, no ones around for miles though."

"If we're in a country full of ninjas they could pop up any time, don't you think?" I point out as I take off my shirt. I sew the element patches into the circles already on my costume. I place fire in the circle on my back, earth and wind on the sleeves and water in the front. I also sewed the dragon onto the back flap. Once I was finished I put it back on and changed into the longer pants. I also put on the gothic gloves. Taking a look at my reflection in the stream, I noticed my hair still looked like Sakura's. There was nothing I could do about the pink dye but I could change the style. I placed the headband across me forehead and put my hair into a bun. "So do I look okay?"

"You won't be mistaken for Sakura at lest." Artemis offered.

"Hey do you think I can even use Chakra?"

"I don't know what did the manga say?"

I took volume two out of my back pack, "It say's I need body energy, spiritual energy, and too know hand signs. Check on the body energy, possible no on spiritual energy, and a definite negative on the hand signs."

"Don't worry we'll train latter and find out for sure. Until then if some one asks about it say you have amnesia." Artemis laughed slightly. I'll tell you a laughing cat is a wired sight.

"I guess that might work. I think I need a different name, Sage Campbell isn't a very Naruto name."

"True, what name do you want?"

"Tenshi Okami," the name is already out before I actually think on it. It's weird it just came out of no where.

"Angle wolf?" Art translates.

"I like the sound of it."

"It's your name." Artemis states getting up and walking towards the village.

"That's right!" and that was lame. I follow my guide. Into the village we were stopped briefly at the gate, yet they let us pass with out hassle. We continue to walk threw the village towards the ninja headcounters or the mission building. To be honest I have no idea what they call it. As we pass the Ramen stand I can't help but get the feeling I'm dreaming all this. It's so serial.

Now I get the feeling I'm being watched or followed. I turn around and see a walking box with holes in it. Some thing I sure don't see every day. Yet I know that's not what's following me. It's Konoharmaru and he only stalks Naruto as far as I know. Speaking of Naruto I spot him along with Sakura, Sasuke, and kakashi ahead of me. Yup it's is the most bizarre thing to ever happen to me. Oh and that feeling of being followed is starting to get to me.

"Do you feel like we're being followed or, am I just paranoid?" Yet instead of her actually replying she climbs up onto my shoulder, meows at me and rubs into my neck. I have translated the kitty actions to mean she wants to pretend to be a regular cat and not answer my questions and I should stop talking to her. Hey it's a good theory!

On an almost subconscious level I feel myself take on a more defensive, yet subtle walking stance. I take subtle glances around me, my eyes fall on a man that looks similar to Muzuki from volume one. I feel confident that he's the one following me, although I have no idea what I should do about it. I take another glance around. Naruto and his team have been distracted by Konoharmaru. I move in their direction. As I get closer I notice they're about my age. I'm 13 so maybe I'll have an idea of what's going on after all. Then gain how do I know if this is like the manga at all other then the setting? That guy is still stalking me.

"Quit following me! Your disguises are getting worse, Konoharmaru!" Naruto shouted. I stared at them taking in the fact Kakashi really did walk around reading Make out Paradise. Sasuke looked annoyed and Sakura looked torn between annoyance and amusement. I can just picture her inner self agreeing with Naruto about the disguise. I find my self laughing. I can't help it really. Sasuke has just given me a death look. I think laughter is forbidden around him. So I glare back.

"Getting closer may not have been your best idea, but glaring at that boy hast to be your worst." Artemis whispers in my ear pretending to rub agents the side of my head.

"You could have said something sooner." I whisper back trying not to move my lips to much. Out of the corner of my eye I see our "shadow" has gotten bolder and is closer now. Great…some must hate me up there.

"Let's pass them and continue to the Hokage building, we can register there." Artemis says to me. I walk faster to get past Naruto and them. As I pass I feel Kakashi look up at me. And for a moment my eyes meet his eye and I thought I saw a flicker of recognition, but he shouldn't recognize me. No one should. Oh I have a bad feeling about this. I try to shake it off and keep going but I notice team 7 is on the move again meaning they are following me now. I hate this growing paranoia I have!

"Sakura is that girl related to you?" I hear Naruto behind me ask.

"No! I'm an only child." Sakura's tone suggests he should already know that. I picture inner Sakura yelling dumb ass and shaking a fits at him. I smile and Artemis hit's me with a paw.

"Focus!" she hisses at me. Bossy little kitty if you ask me.

"She has pink hair like you do though! She even dresses like you." He said loudly, "It's creepy!"

"Naruto, quit being rude! Did it occur to you she might be able to hear you!" Sakura shouted and probably hit him …up I heard a shout of pain.

"Naruto, she isn't related to Sakura, her name is Tenshi Okami." Kakashi informed them… I stop suddenly. Wait! How dose he know my name! I just picked that name! Like 15 minuets ago! NO ONE SHOULD KNOW MY NAME! And during my inside rant I have turned around to face Kakashi.

"How do you know my name?" okay that was not supposed to be said out loud.


	3. Amnesia

Woot! People are actually reading this story and it makes me happy!

Chapter 3 Amnesia.

"How do you know my name?" okay that was not supposed to be said out loud.

After I said it though, Kakashi gave me this look. It was a mixture of surprise and annoyance. As though I should know how he new the name I'd picked 5 minuets ago. And yes, that still is bothering me!

"We've met. In fact not only was I in charge of your Chunin exam, you came up to me and introduced your self as the girl that was going to kick everyone's ass." He answered with a board tone of voice but he was giving me a penetrating look with that eye of his. "You're kind of hard to forget after you say something like that."

"My, Chunin exam?" I admit that sounded stupid, but I'm so confused!

"Yes your Chunin exam, the one you passed with flying colors, and did in fact kick everyone's ass in." The look now has suspicion and even confusion in it. "You don't remember?"

"I…passed?" Yup my brilliant answerer is yet another question! I think I'm in shock… Do people know when they're in shock? Anyway I'm going back to my, this is a dream theory. There is no way this is happening. I look to Artemis for the answers, but she looks just as confused as I do. You know that's another thing, how in the world am I able to tell what she or Kakashi are thinking? It just seems obvious but it can't be that easy to read them.

"You don't remember?" Kakashi asks again breaking my train of thought. I found myself shaking my head as a negative. I'm also about to blurt out that I know next to nothing about what's going on. Of course at this moment Stalker boy has made his move. He's laughing at me. It's an evil laugh, and no I'm not over reacting. It's exactly like the laugh Dosselmeyer has.

"So the great Okami san can't remember, her own rank?" He asks mockingly. I give him my best glare, and I'm not the only one giving him death looks. Artemis and team 7 are too. Ha I win!

By the way, I do actually have amnesia. Hey I should tell Artemis that. Anyway I can't remember anything past three years ago. Hell I don't even know if Sage is my real name! I guess this helped my feelings of not fitting in, in my old world. Wow it's odd to think that.

"And who the hell are you that gives you the right to laugh at me?" I'm pissed and I'm ready to let this ass know just how pissed off I am. I don't like being laughed at for my amnesia, call it a sore spot if you well. For good measure I add, "Also stop following me, you have grapy stealth skills, and it's irritating to have an ugly shadow all day."

Oh I think I hit a sore spot on Stalker boy. He looks agitated, oh wait, now he's giving me a cocky grin. Jerk. "You don't remember me, must have hit your head on your last mission. Is that why you took so long, forgot your way home?" can you believe he's continuing to mock me!

I've had enough and before I completely realize what I'm doing, I sprint with a speed I didn't know I processed. My foot connects with his smirking face nicely before he can even react. I feel the other's eyes on me, but I'm in a state of satisfaction and confusion to really react to it.

"I'll get you for that!" Stalker boy snarls at me as he wipes the blood off his chin. I roll my eyes at him, it's a bluff really. I now know that I have speed, but I don't know anything beyond that. After all he could easily kill me, especially considering he's a ninja, and ninja kill people.

"Enough Sukoshi san, you've cause too many problems today." Kakashi intervenes not even looking up from his book. "Okami chan has to make her report to the Hokage now."

Sukoshi, AKA Stalker boy gave us one last glare before going on his marry way and I stick my tongue out at his retreating back. Hey I won after all, although Artemis has hit me with her paw again for my rude behavior. I glare at her. She was no help in this at all.

After a moment of silence Naruto breaks it with a question. "How could Okami be a Chunin? She's our age for crying out loud!"

"She's been a Chunin since she was ten." Kakashi states as he walks away.

Naruto and I have the same reaction, shouting what or in my case how at the top of our longs.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at me along with giving me a cross between quizzical and death look. Sakura had look confused before she noticed Sasuke looking at me. She instantly changed to furious. It's scary I tell you! The vibes of hate are unbearable. So I get away from her as quickly as possible.

"Wait! You know me right?" I question Kakashi, having caught up to him in my attempt to escape Sakura's wrath. "Then could you tell me what Stalker boy, I mean Sukoshi san was talking about? And what is your name? Or should I keep calling you, You?"

"My name is Hatake Kakashi." He answered looking at me out of the corner of his eye, "Sorry, but I don't what your mission was."

"Oh, am I really a Chunin?" I feel this need to keep asking until he tells me he's lying. It's Kakashi after all he lies all the time in the manga.

"How ca you not know if you're a Chunin or not?" Naruto demanded.

"Easy, I think I have amnesia." I say with a smile, yup I'm at the point were the hole thing is ridiculous. Come on talking cats, crazy stalker, Naruto giving me the, you're crazy look. It all points to me having fallen asleep in the arcade at the convention! I'm about to nod to my self knowingly, luckily my talking kitten prevented me from doing that by batting me with her paw again. I think she can read my mind, that or she just likes hitting me.

"You think you have it?" Naruto asks, yup he's giving me the, you're crazy look.

"Well yeah, I can only remember my name, the village's name, and little facts, nothing big, just stuff about ranks and theories on chakra." I give him a smile; after all I know I've confused him. It's fun really, I highly recommend confusing Naruto. "Hey, what's your name anyway?"

Okay clearly I know their names, but I'm not supposed to, right? "Uzamki, Naruto." He states proudly, "I'm going to be Hokage one day so don't you forget it!" Yup I smile.

"I wish you luck!" Yup even if I'm dreaming some one other then Iruka should be able to give Naruto encouragement, "It's a great dream you should peruse it."

Awe they are now giving me the three headed dog look. Yup cause Sakura and Sasuke were listing in and all three have decided I'm a nut job. Go me! Oh but Kakashi is doing that one eye smile of his! You have no idea how happy this makes me! Wait who am I talking to? Oh right my self. Dose that mean I have no idea how happy I am? Hum best leave that train of thought for later.

"So what are your names?" I ask Sakura and Sasuke. Hey might as well ask every one.

"Honora, Sakura."

"Uchiha, Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you I'm Tenshi Okami, and this is my kitten Artemis." I inform them holding out Artemis, who is glaring at me. I don't know why it'd be rude not to introduce my "guide".

Okay so you have chapter three. I don't think it's too great. Feed back would be nice. Oh sorry for any grammar or misspelled words I didn't catch.


End file.
